


Take Care

by Kozumye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Caretaker Kita Shinsuke, Fluff, Gay, High School, Inarizaki, Injury, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Skating, based on a tweet, gay dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kozumye/pseuds/Kozumye
Summary: “Why take care of myself when I can have you do it?”Kita shows a hint of a grin at that, the corners of his lips upturning. There’s a golden glow on the tip of his nose, and Suna watches him exhale slowly.“Wouldn’t ya think it gets tiring?” Kita murmurs, a little unusual as he lets his eyes wander from the horizon, to Suna’s knee, then to meet his eyes. Light green, jade green, to warm brown, honey brown...
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Take Care

“It’s an interestin’ hobby,” Kita mentions, voice smooth in Suna’s ears. 

Suna’s hand hurts from the way he’s leaning on it, the gravel under his palm sharply digging into his skin, but he’d risk getting cut if this was the scenario. Kita was sitting cross-legged on the concrete steps of the park, one of Suna’s legs situated in his lap. His ankle is purple and red, bruised and throbbing from his few failed attempts— he was trying to grind the railing they were currently next to, then finish with a kickflip... it hadn’t gone too well the past few times. He was just lucky that Kita was passing by on his evening jog. It was a Sunday, after all.

“It’s fun,” Suna responds, eyes trained on the way Kita’s bowing over his ankle, thoughts filled with the soft, cool touches of his fingertips against his skin. 

Kita hums slightly, calmly, rubbing the pads of his thumbs under his talus bone. He sighs, pulling Suna’s sock back up snugly around his leg.

“It’s dang’rous,” He counters. Kita shifts, scoots over a bit so that Suna’s whole leg is in his lap as he tentatively tends to the scratches on Suna’s knee, exposed by his ripped jeans. “Volleyball’s strenuous enough.” 

He’s not hesitant in the slightest, words rolling over Suna as his hands do too, wetting his fingertips with water from his water bottle to clean Suna’s wounds for lack of a first-aid kit. Suna is grateful that it’s sunset, that everyone else in the park is disappearing back home for the night— because the way he looks at Kita is almost embarrassing. He still can’t help the breath that rushes out of him when Kita glances at him, curtly, with those sharp brown eyes of his. 

“What would we do if our star blocker got injured?” Kita says it more to himself, more as a rhetorical question, more as something Suna’s supposed to consider but not answer. 

Suna frowns and looks away, tries to think about the metal bar pushing into his back and not the way Kita’s looking at him so tenderly, with so much care, with his eyebrows furrowed and thumbs pressed to his knee...

“I’m always careful.” A lie. Anyone could tell that if they watched him for more than a minute— Suna would slide down the bowl without kneepads, sit on top of fences and just observe...

Kita gives him a look that says “bullshit.”

“Regardless,” Kita starts, “You need to take care of yerself. Yer a startin’ player.”

Suna shivers when Kita’s fingertips lift away from his skin.

“Why take care of myself when I can have you do it?” 

Kita shows a hint of a grin at that, the corners of his lips upturning. There’s a golden glow on the tip of his nose, and Suna watches him exhale slowly.

“Wouldn’t ya think it gets tiring?” Kita murmurs, a little unusual as he lets his eyes wander from the horizon, to Suna’s knee, then to meet his eyes. Light green, jade green, to warm brown, honey brown...

Suna’s lips part and he sits up, his heartbeat echoing in his own ears. 

_ Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. _

He wonders if Kita could hear it— He probably could, Suna thought he was superhuman like that. 

“Takin’ care of everyone all the time?” Kita’s voice brings Suna back, and simultaneously pulls him further, his scraped palm lifting off the ground in anticipation.

The eye contact is suffocating, Suna wants to reach out and take Kita’s face in his hands and...

“Shin,” Suna whispers, a little weaker than usual, letting himself be vulnerable in this moment.

Kita blinks slowly, then his eyes shift back down to Suna’s knee. He hesitates (that’s unlike him, Suna notes, he’s not a hesitant person) before he pulls Suna’s knee up slightly (Suna lets him) palms resting at the base of his thigh.

“Yer lucky I like takin’ care of you,” Kita says with a smile, then lowers his head. His hair (silver, shimmering, Suna wonders if it would burn him if he touched it: an angelic halo surrounding the most ethereal man he’d ever met) falls around Suna’s leg, a perfect arc framing his target area.

Suna doesn’t know why he didn’t see the kiss coming, but his breath caught in his throat immediately. Kita’s lips were smooth, warm, pressing against the scrape on his right knee with an indescribable amount of tenderness. Suna thinks he might die, might whither away with how gentle he’s being treated. There’s electricity in his knee now when Kita pulls away, aftershocks of what just happened shooting through him. The fresh air burns his nose, a ringing sensation in his ears and his mouth goes dry in anticipation. They’re still so close like this, and Suna could lean in and kiss him for real if he wanted to— He could pull Kita in by the neck, thread his thick fingers through his soft hair, fit their lips together like he’s always wanted... At least now he knows those fantasies aren’t too outlandish.

Kita turns his head to the side, hand sliding down from his knee to his ankle, and then lifting off. He slides out from under the leg he was tending to, standing up. Kita’s in the direct sunlight now, standing above Suna, golden in the orange sunshiney rays, illuminating him like a god.

Suna wonders briefly if Kita knows how the others think of him— if he knows that everyone holds very high opinions, that everyone on the team probably loves him the exact same way that Suna does, sees him (literally and metaphorically) bathed in this beautiful light of success and almost an air of immortality. He knows it’s not healthy to see Kita as some otherworldly being— but isn’t it natural? Doesn’t love drive people crazy?

Suna thinks so. He definitely feels crazy like this, just staring at Kita’s outstretched hand, arm hovering in the air. His lips part as he stares for a moment, then Kita cocks an eyebrow at him and he sighs, comes back to reality, and takes his hand. Suna hoists himself up off the ground, groaning slightly at the weight he puts on his brittle ankles, fragile from his years of skating strain.

“See?” Kita’s voice is softer now, Suna thinks, and he hasn’t yet let go of his hand. “Yer ankles an’ knees are the most important part of jumping, Sunarin.”

Sunarin. 

That was his nickname when he came to Inarizaki— The Miyas had decided it, apparently, because “just Suna” or “just Rintarou” sounded dumb. Apparently. He’d be damned to say that he actually liked it, that the nickname held a special place in his heart, that he hadn’t really expected to make such a close family at a highschool he never really wanted to go to anyway...

Suna’s goosebumps are back on his arms, once he realizes that Kita isn’t going to let go of his hand. It wasn’t just a friendly offer for him to stand up, but an offer to stay with him for a while, be in his grasp for a while, not do anything stupid to get an injury for a while. Suna cracks a hint of a smile and grabs his skateboard by the trucks with his other hand, threading his fingers through Kita’s properly.

“I’ll do my best then,” Suna says as they begin to walk, falling in-step with one another in the direction of their neighborhoods. “Just for you.”

Kita smiles, and it’s radiant. 

Suna’s known he’s been in love for a while, known that his heart pounds whenever Kita corrects his posture with a hand on his back or whispers something low to him in their huddle circle... But this, walking down the sidewalk with Kita’s hand in his, the kiss on his knee still burning hot flames through him...

Suna just might die. He wants to kiss him. Is that too crazy?

Before he knows it, they’re standing in front of Kita’s house, and his eyes whip up to meet Kita’s again, who is smiling (of course he is) and gorgeous (of course he is.)

Suna’s palm is sweaty, that’s all he’s thinking, that he might be getting Kita’s hand all slick with sweat, and how that’s probably gross for him— Suna knows how Kita likes things clean...

“Thank you,” Kita says, pulling Suna from his mind yet again, soothing him with his words. His hand (the sweaty one) is pulled down, ever so slightly, and then there’s a pair of feather-light lips on his blushing cheek... and oh, Suna just might explode. Kita pulls away, gives him the purest smile. Oh, Suna will _definitely_ explode.

Their fingers untangle and Suna watches Kita take a step back, hesitant to leave (still, Suna finds it odd how hesitant he’s being, it’s unnatural for him... maybe, just maybe, he was as nervous as Suna was?) and he stands on his porch for a second.

“Thank you,” Kita reiterates, to a Suna in his front lawn who may or may not be beyond comprehension at the moment “Fer takin’ care of yerself fer me. I appreciate it, darlin’.”

Suna stands in Kita’s yard for a good fifteen seconds after he shuts the front door behind him, ears reddening by the moment.

_ Darlin’. _

He barely composes himself to skate home, fling himself onto his bed, and groan deeply into his pillow. It’s only then when he gets a text, and he fumbles with his phone.

_ Put some Neosporin and a bandage on yer knee for me, will ya? _

Suna grins.

Then gets up to find a bandage.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so funny thing- this wasn't really supposed to be a full oneshot? I was planning on just making a little 400 word drabble and then boom, this happened. So... enjoy? 
> 
> This fic is based off of [this twitter post](https://twitter.com/Kozumye/status/1323707945734070272?s=20) I made, so check out my twitter for more works by me! <3
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kozumye)


End file.
